


Irresistible

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Nova Ryder [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: Nova and Reyes get distracted by each other when he tags along for a mission.(fluff)





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Nova and Reyes have been together for a little while at this point, and while a lot of their relationship at this point is mostly sexy times, they have talked about how it's more than just sleeping together. They don’t know what it is or where it’s going, but it’s _something_ and they care about each other, so they're just letting it play out. Also, [Liam’s totally got romantic feelings for Nova at this point, but she has no idea whatsoever, so he just tries to ignore his feelings because he wants her to be happy regardless of who she’s with.](http://daydreamsonacloudyday.tumblr.com/post/163143372286/this-is-just-an-explanation-of-novas-love-life-in)

Nova stared at the exile before them, her lips pursed as she gave the woman a once-over. While it was generally warm in Kadara, the woman was sweating a bit more than one would expect, her skin pale. There were dark circles under her eyes, and Nova could barely focus on what she was saying, distracted by her chapped, peeling lips.

When the woman finished explaining her situation, Liam turned his gaze on Nova, staring at her expectedly.

"So, are we gonna help?"

Nova perked up, flashing the woman a smile. "Of course we're gonna help."

The woman thanked them and left, disappearing into the crowds of the marketplace.

"So, is it just me, or is she totally going through withdrawal from Oblivion?" Nova asked, quirking an eyebrow at Liam.

"We're still going to help her, right? Innocent people are getting dragged into this."

"Semi-innocent people—we're on Kadara, after all," she replied. "But yes, we are going to help them. And we're also going to talk to Dr. Nakamoto about him possibly whipping up something to help everyone who was hooked on Oblivion."

"Brilliant," Liam said, a grin lighting up his face.

She smiled back. "What can I say? I'm just that awesome."

Snorting a laugh, Liam shook his head. "There's just one problem. We don't know where the hostages are."

"We don't, but I know someone who might be able to help us get a lead." Nova pulled up her omni-tool and vid-called Reyes. When he picked up, his lips curled into a smirk.

"Nova! I was just thinking about you."

"You were?"

"I was thinking about last night. And this morning. How you—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Reyes!" Nova swallowed hard, heat rushing to her cheeks. "We're not alone," she continued, angling her omni-tool to get Liam in the frame. "Liam's here, too."

He stood next to her, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Don't mind me. I can just go."

Huffing, Nova shot him a glare. "You're not going anywhere." She focused back on her omni-tool, a smirk still on Reyes' face. "We need your help. Have you heard anything about Outcasts taking people hostage for ransom? You know, once they realized beating them wouldn't get them their credits."

"I've heard some things. Why do you ask?"

"Liam and I are going on a daring rescue. Any idea where the hostages might be?"

Reyes chuckled. "I'll work my contacts and get back to you."

"Thanks, Reyes."

He smiled at her. "Anything for you, Nova."

\- . - . - . - . -

When Reyes got back to her about a few possible locations for the Outcast facility where the hostages were being held, Nova and Liam went to gather up the rest of the squad for the mission. Upon discovering they were all busy with other things, they grabbed their gear and set out for the badlands alone. The first location Reyes gave them was a bust, so they moved onto the next one, a structure built into the edge of one of Kadara's mountains.

As Nova drove the Nomad closer to the building, she noticed a shuttle parked not too far from the base of the mountain, a figure leaning against it. When she could make out who it was, she smiled to herself, a lightness settling in her chest as she pulled up the Nomad.

"Reyes, what are you doing here?" she called out as she climbed out of the rover.

Standing up straight, Reyes flashed her a grin as he sauntered towards her. "I figured you could use the extra hand."

"We can take care of ourselves," Liam commented, coming up behind Nova, his gun in his hands.

"Yeah, we can, but who knows ho big that place is," Nova pointed out. "We can't exactly see it since it's inside the mountain. We might need the help."

"All right," Liam sighed. He turned his attention to Nova, giving her a lopsided smile. "Take two of our daring rescue."

With a laugh, Nova grabbed her gun and led them towards the entrance of the facility.

It was definitely the right place, a few Outcast soldiers guarding the first room inside. Before they were seen, the three of them hid and devised a plan—Reyes would sneak around and plant some bombs like he did at the Roekaar base, and they would take out the Outcasts during the explosions, catching them by surprise.

Nova held her breath as Reyes slinked away from her and Liam, staying concealed in the shadows. Her finger was on the trigger of her gun, and her heart was beating rapidly, her body ready to use her biotics and her gun at any indication that Reyes was seen.

Trying to breathe steadily, she watched Reyes in his element. While he worked, he caught her gaze and smirked at her, a smoldering look in his eyes. Nova swallowed hard, her heart beating frantically for an entirely different reason than it was before. Reyes kept stealing glances at her, and she bit her lip, trying to ignore the way her body warmed in reaction to him.

_Now is so_ not _the time to want to rip his clothes off_ , she thought to herself. _But god, that is_ hot _._

When he returned to their hiding spot, he crouched down next to her and Liam, and she was well aware of just how close his body was, and what that was doing to her.

"Are you all right, Nova?" he asked, feigning innocence.

_Bastard._

"I'm fine," she said, shooting him a glare. She couldn't hold the nasty look she was trying to give him and huffed, shaking her head as she bit back a smile. "Let's take them out, find the hostages, and save the day."

Once the explosives detonated, the three of them made quick work of the startled Outcasts. They found the hostages locked in a room, and Liam offered to stay behind with them while Nova and Reyes cleared out the rest of the facility.

They swept through the rest of the rooms, ending up right back where they started. Before they were able to join the others, Nova felt Reyes grab her arm. The next thing she knew, he whirled her around and held her close—as close as he could with their armor between them.

"We're finally alone," he murmured, holding his lips just above hers, a devious smile on his lips. "Can I tell you what I was thinking about when you called?"

Releasing a shaky breath, Nova tore her eyes from his lips and met his gaze. "We're not exactly alone. Liam and the hostages are right past that door," she replied. "We should probably get back to help him out with them. We'll have some real alone time _later_."

"I'm sure he's fine, he's a crisis specialist," Reyes countered.

_He has a point_.

Reyes dipped his head, barely brushing his lips against hers to test the waters, seeing just how much he could get away with before they returned to Liam and the others. Nova couldn't resist, and slid her hand into his hair to jerk his head closer, pressing her mouth fully against his, the seemingly everlasting taste of alcohol on his lips.

He didn't hesitate to respond, immediately kissing her with fervor, drawing a low moan from the back of her throat as a pleasant tingle shot down her spine. He pressed her up against the wall, her body deliciously squeezed between the wall and _him_ , his hands tugging her close.

Breathing her name, Reyes broke the kiss and latches his lips onto her neck, lightly nibbling on her skin before soothing it with his lips and tongue. Nova's fingers curled into his scalp, her breathing starting to come in short pants, as his mouth continued its skilled work against her skin.

She felt his hands reach for the clasps of her armor, and she groaned, pushing against his chest, breaking their kiss.

"Reyes, we can't. Not here," she muttered, her heartbeat raging in her ears.

"The back room of Tartarus meets your standards, not to mention that storage room we found near the marketplace… but this doesn't?" he asked, his voice rougher than usual, sending a shiver down her neck. He kissed her, ever so lightly, and she groaned again, both in frustration and pleasure.

"But they're all in the next room," she said against his lips, sighing when he pulled back. She swallowed hard and opened her eyes, meeting his darkened gaze. "And we're on a mission."

"Fine," he said, stepping back from her and holding his hands up in a defensive position. "I'm nothing if not a gentleman."

"Oh god, Reyes, just stop," she replied, trying to ignore her lingering desire for him. "I know you want me as much as I want you right now."

"What makes you say that?"

"The look in your eyes," she answered, smugly. "You're practically undressing me with them right now."

Reyes smirked. "I can't get the image of you throwing around Outcasts with your biotics out of my head. It was…" he let out a short puff of air, his eyes boring into hers, "…absolutely enticing."

Nova's heart skipped a beat, and she could feel her skin flushing with warmth. "Okay, we need to go back. Right now."

Reyes chuckled, moving towards the door to the next room. They stepped through and were greeted with the sight of Liam tending to the hostages. Before Reyes joined him, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'll see you at my place tonight?"

Nova grinned and bit her lip. "Absolutely."


End file.
